


Doggie Kisses (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald gets kissed by Ed (the dog that is)





	Doggie Kisses (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPtQbdJKEuMckq_YS94h93LFCdndMAncvIs6-Hyfq_U6EE7r7WLL8DxcSM0AXVi9g?key=Y3pXWFhtM1VuNG03cVphVlV2QTNkSkNEOFB1V0J3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
